


Broken

by feel_like_plastic_waste



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Champions, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Link, Hurt Link (Legend of Zelda), Hurt No Comfort, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sad, emotionally hurt link, emotionally hurt zelda, link is really sad, ooc zelda, zelda feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_like_plastic_waste/pseuds/feel_like_plastic_waste
Summary: Zelda didn’t know what she had expected to happen when she returned, but waking up in Link’s little Hateno home to the sound of silent sobbing was not one of them.aka Link really misses his friends.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first fanfiction guys. Can I be part of the cool kids now?  
> I wrote this at 1 in the morning so the quality is most likely crap. God I can't even imagine the amount of typos in this. This was not beta read.  
> The idea for this fic came to me as I was playing BOTW and I was hanging the Champions' weapons and I got really sad.  
> Also implied Revalink because I'm a sucker for that ship.

Zelda didn’t know what she had expected to happen when she returned, but waking up in Link’s little Hateno home to the sound of silent sobbing was not one of them.  
The silent princess slowly made her way downstairs; she had been sleeping in Link’s bed ever since they had started living here, but Link would sleep downstairs, in a little room under the stairs that he kept hidden even from the Hyrule princess.  
Zelda took a look around the main room; it was relatively empty, except for the small table Zelda had practically forced him to get along with two chairs for them to eat. On the walls around the table hung five gear displays; one for each of the champion’s weapons Link had acquired during his quest.  
Daruk’s Boulder Breaker and Mipha’s Lightscale Trident hung side by side near the door, while dear Urbosa’s Daybreaker hung right next to the Scimitar of the Seven on the wall next to the stairs.  
Finally, furthest away in the room, right behind the table and next to the cooking pot, was the gear display that proudly showed off Revali’s Great Eagle Bow; a valuable weapon that was now missing from the display! 

Alarmed, Zelda hurried to Link’s room, but stopped at the door when the sobbing noises were coming from this very room. Her mind began to swirl with questions and confusion.  
Was Link crying? Why? Did he already know that the Great Eagle Bow was stolen? Was the theft really what was bringing her knight to tears?  
No, it couldn’t be.  
From this room, she could hear choked sobbing and the silent, shaky breaths being taken in between them. That kind of crying, of sobbing and choking and silence and the salty taste of tears; Zelda was all too familiar with them.  
Behind that door was someone who was broken. Someone who desperately wanted to be fixed. She knew this; she had once shed those same tears, each and every time she had gone to one of the Springs only to yield no results.  
Zelda had seen Link go through a lot; she had seen him shed tears, alone, after regaining only a small piece of his memories. She’d seen him cry after he defeated Ganon, she’d seen him cry when he saw her again; his face buried in her shoulder as they cried together.  
Yet, she thought that it would be the end after all that. Link was strong. Link was able to fix himself. Or at least, she had thought.  
Taking a deep breath, Zelda dared to very gently and quietly crack the door open; just a little...

Inside, Link was curled up on another bed; this one less clean and more messy than the one Zelda slept in. The rest of the room was empty, dark. Lonely. Yet, the shine of the moonlight behind her let Zelda see clearly.  
What she saw broke her heart.  
Link was shaking as he sobbed. In his arms, she could clearly see the painted yellow and blue wood of the Great Eagle Bow; the blue cloth still attached to it as if Revali himself had neatly taken the time to tie it.  
The bow was almost as tall as Link normally, but now that the knight was curled up on himself, it seemed even larger, yet Zelda could see his shaking hands grabbing onto it as if it were a lifeline. The princess had never seen her brave knight look so small and fragile than now.  
He was muttering something too, in between breaths and sobs; Zelda could make out “I’m sorry”s and “I miss you”s. She felt her heart break even further when Link muttered Revali's name, gently, as he buried his face in the wood of the bow. 

Zelda stayed motionless for a moment before she couldn’t take it anymore and shut the door, running back upstairs and practically throwing herself onto her bed.  
She fought back tears, blinking them away as hard as she could. How entitled and insensitive she had been! Sure, she was able to accept and move on from her friends’ deaths after a hundred years (though sometimes, she would see Mipha's beautiful golden eyes in her dreams) but for Link, it was like an opened wound!  
She’d been so focused on rediscovering the world that she hadn’t seen how the person she cared for the most was suffering, right there under her nose!  
She fought back the urge to go back down there and comfort him; she just couldn’t do that to him. Link didn’t like displaying emotions around others… He hated being vulnerable. She could at least spare him from that feeling of uselessness he so hated.  
“Oh Link…” She whispered under her breath. “I’m so sorry everyone… I'm sorry”  
Sobs echoed through the empty home all night.


End file.
